Awakend Once More
by Sora the Saria
Summary: 1000 years in the future: When Ray's Grandmother gives him a strange pendent, and when Yuki finds a mysterious puzzle in the attic of her new home, both children are unknowingly thrown into a 6000 year old war for power... R&R!
1. the Package

Sora the Saria: Hiyas. This me first fan fiction. I've written other stuffs of my own, (not planning to post them...) but this is my first actual fan fiction :)  
  
Ryou: this can only turn out in turmoil...  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut it. *raises fist*  
  
Ryou: Y-y-yes, Y-yam-mi-S-sam-ma.  
  
Sora the Saria: Bakura, you leave pour Ryou alone! I have special authoress powers. Want to end up in a...*thinks* dress?  
  
Yami Bakura: *glares* No.  
  
STS: Good.  
  
Ryou: oh thank you STS! Your so nice. I don't like being torcherd.  
  
STS: eheh... unfortunatly for him, in this story I need his Yami to do just that... sorry Ryou.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-OH. Don't own Harry Potter either, *A/N: HP is just mentioned. It's not part of this story.* Wouldn't it be nice if I did though? Oh the possibilities. :)  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
He was laying down on the couch in the living room. His head resting along the green pillow; chocolate brown eyes racing back and forth along the pages of the book he was reading. It was one of his favorites; Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. There were seven of these Harry Potter books in all. This one, the Order of the Phoenix was the fifth.  
  
He smiled as he quickly read over the words of the familiar story. He had read it so many times that he could almost predict who would say what next, or who would go where, or do what. He could see in his minds eye, the characters as they went about their daily business; as they walked around their magical world. He saw them in their classes learning spells in Charms or how to defend themselves against dark, mythical creatures in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
It was a beautiful world, this 'Hogwarts'; and it was his dream to go there when he was old enough. When he was twelve the letter would come, inviting him to the school to learn magic. But it was just a dream nothing more... and he knew that. He knew that none of it was real... not Harry, Ron, or Hermione; not Dumbeldore, Snape or Fudge; Not Hogwarts, Platform 9 and 3/4 or Diagon Alley. They were just places and people that some fantastic author had created. A figure of the imagination. Yet still... wouldn't it be amazing if it all was real?  
  
He was so caught up in the book that he didn't notice the elderly woman who had entered the room and sat down beside him. She had pale blue eyes and short gray hair, that still had a tint of the color it used to be; brown. She was watching the boy-her grandson-as he read. She watched him, as his eyes moved back and forth, while the rest of his body was completely still and unmoving. She looked at his mat of long, silky albino hair; and the way it seemed to spike in large clumps as it spread downward from his head to his shoulders. She noted his pale white skin and the way it seemed to blend in with the light color of his hair. Her eyes traveled down him noticing how small and frail the child was. He was so thin... he couldn't have been eating right. It worried her. Even as a baby he had been weak, and sickly. When he was first born the doctors had thought he wouldn't live. His mother was allot like him-very sickly; and for much of the time pregnant with her son she had spent in bed. She had hardly eaten a thing. That's why he had been born too early. A whole month early. His mother died giving birth, and his father had died of a broken heart. He had spent most the first two years of his precious life in that same hospital, always in bed, and always sick.  
  
It was hard for her to think about that... her pour grandchild being stuck in a hospital, all alone... 'but that's all over now... ' She thought to herself. 'He's not in that awful place anymore. But I can't always be there for him...'  
  
She lowered her gaze from the boy to her hands, and the parcel they held. It was wrapped in that plain brownish colored paper that one uses for sending larger objects in the mail. It had no name, no address, or anything on it at all. Just that plain dull paper; but that wasn't what mattered anyway. It was what was inside, that was important.  
  
She returned her gaze to the boy, and putting on a smile, she called his name softly, "Ray?" He didn't look up; just kept reading the book. She smiled knowingly. He always had liked reading, and every time he picked up a book it took him somewhere else. It took him right inside to it's magical world. So that he was right there alongside the characters through all their adventures. "Ray?" She called again, this time louder. Still no response. She sighed to herself. Letting go of the parcel so that it fell softly into her lap. She then reached out and took hold of the book, gently pulling it out of her grandson's delicate hands. This created quite a shock for young Ray, being as deep in the book as he was. Why, the very idea of someone just yanking away his precious book! Thus he was rather angry until he realized just who had taken it. "Grandma!" he cried excitedly as he jumped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the woman. "It's so good to see you! Where have you been? It's been ages since you came to see you!" He laughed aloud, hugging her harder. "Yes, yes, my dear! It's good to see you to!" She laughed back, "I went to Japan... and I'm sorry I haven't come for a visit in so long Ray but... I caught up in my trip. I'm sorry darling." Ray let go of her, and looked up into her face, "Don't worry Grandma, I understand. You like to travel that's all. Besides I know you'll always come back."  
  
"I'm glad for that Ray."  
  
She smiled down at him. He was such a sweet child, innocent and pure; but she worried about him sometimes. She couldn't always protect him, always be there to save him from the evils of the world. "What's that?" Ray was pointing to the package in her lap. "Oh this," She put down his book-being careful not to lose the page- and handed the parcel over to him. "This," She repeated. "is for you."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yes... for you."  
  
He looked at the package know in his hands.  
  
"May I... open it, now?"  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
He began to open it. Delicately he ripped at the paper. Trying not to rip it. Trying to be as neat as possible. The task took him a few moments but when he was finished the wrapping was still in one piece. Pushing it aside he looked down at the strange object he held. Most might have thought it odd looking and perhaps a tad on the ugly side. Ray however thought it was beautiful. It was golden, and seemed to almost glow at his touch. In the center there was a triangle. On the triangle, though there was a design,' 'it looks almost like... an eye?...' Ray thought as he studied the triangle. Around the triangle was a small circle; and from the circle five round cone shaped points spread out. Out of the top hung an thin, rope. *A/N: hmm... what COULD it be? ;) hmm... I agree with Ray. It's NOT ugly!*  
  
Griping it tightly Ray couldn't help but smile. It felt so... warm to touch; and that warmness spread throughout his body. This warm, comforting sensation made him feel 'loved', that this was 'his' and no one else's. It called to him, beckoning him to put the rope around his neck and never take it off...  
  
"It's called the 'Millennium Ring' " His grandmother said, interrupting Ray's thoughts. "Or at least that's what the man at the antique shop said. I got it on my last day in Japan. I don't quite know why but... when I saw it I thought of you. So I bought it; and now it's yours..." Ray was having difficulty resisting the ring's power; he just wanted to put it around his neck, so no one could take it from him. He forced himself to look away from it suddenly, and turned his head upwards at the elderly woman.  
  
"Thank you..." He whispered. "It's wonderful..."  
  
****************************  
  
Ray's grandmother had stayed for a few hours; and the two had had a good time. They'd talked about various things. Ray told her how he would be starting school in September. *A/N: He's only like 6 people. He hasn't been to school; and yes he CAN read. Reads harry potter, doesn't he? It'll make more sense later, I promise* She told him all about her trip to Japan; they discussed how Ray needed to start eating properly (he promised to try harder). Now though, she had left. She needed to get home.  
  
After she left Ray stood up and headed for his room, Millennium Ring still gripped firmly in his hands. His room was in the basement-actually, it WAS the basement. It was the coldest place in the house, and had a musty smell to it. It was dark, and damp; but Ray didn't really mind it all that much. He had more than enough blankets to keep him warm; and one does get used to the dreary dark room. Even the musty smell isn't so bad after a time.  
  
Feeling his way carefully around the room he searched for his bedside lamp. It didn't take him too long and in a few seconds there was a small 'click' and the light turned on. It wasn't a very bright lamp. It only created enough light so that Ray could see where he was going without banging into his bed, or perhaps his dresser...  
  
Turning around, the bed was right in front of him; and he immediately sat down on the hard mattress. He looked down at the Millennium Ring. Once more it began it's magic. It begged him to put it on. It almost seemed as if it was speaking to him. All most as if it were commanding him to wear it.  
  
'Come on, Ray... just put it on. Put it on. Claim it as your own. Don't let anyone else have it's power. It's YOURS.'  
  
A cold voice rang through Ray's mine. Dark and menacing it coaxed him, tricked him  
  
'Raaaayyyy.... Please put it on. Do it for me? For you? No, do it for you grandmother. Yes, she did buy it for you didn't she? She'll be very disappointed if you don't.'  
  
Ray listened to this voice. He didn't want to put it on. The voice it was so cruel sounding... and if it wanted him to put it on then... he shouldn't... but it was right. His grandmother had bought it for him. She wouldn't want to see it forgotten. She would want him to wear it... right? Just as he was about to comply there came another voice. This one though was different... it seemed to be scared-but at what? It was filled with light and hope. It was kind and seemed like it honestly wanted to help him.  
  
'Ray, don't listen to him!' The voice cried urgently. 'Don't put on the ring. Please listen to me... he is just trying to trick you. He'll use you and beat you if you do. Put it on and he will put you through the same thing he put me thr-'  
  
The voice was caught off suddenly, and Ray heard the darker one screaming in the back of his mind.  
  
'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, HIKARI?'  
  
Silence. The voices left Ray alone for a few moments; but he had this small pain in his chest and somehow or other he knew that one of the voices-the lighter one, he assumed- was in a lot pain. Then the darker one returned, full of malice it continued to torment him.  
  
'Put it on, Ray. NOW.' The voice was losing it's patience. 'Put in on now Ray, or my hikari gets it.'  
  
Ray assumed that the 'hikari' was the other voice-the kind one. He didn't want it to get hurt. It didn't deserve it... Ray slowly lifted up the Millennium Ring and put it carefully around his neck...  
  
***************************  
  
STS: Dun, Dun, Duuuunnnnnnnn. hehe cliffy. :P Please tell me what you think. Oh and, I guess you guys can guess who the 'voices' are. At least if you watch YGO you should. Meh... everything will fall into place later. I DO know where I'm going with this. Tay, bye. :) Please R+R. :) 


	2. Voices

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wha'? I don't?! oh yea.. I don't... WAAAHHH! I want Yu-Gi-OH!! WAAHH!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: You baby! Shut up!  
  
STS: You like to say 'shut up' alot don't you?  
  
Yami Bakura: *grumbles*  
  
Yugi: HI!  
  
STS: *blink, blink* Yugi?...  
  
Yugi: Yea?!  
  
STS: You're too early...  
  
Yami: Oh, really?  
  
STS: Yea. YOU'RE NOT IN THIS FIC!!  
  
Yami: No?  
  
STS: well... you will be but... not now... so your early. Both of you go away and I'll call you when I'm ready, ok?  
  
Yugi: OK! Come on, Yami! Let's go!  
  
Yami: allright, aibou...  
  
For those that of you who don't know:  
  
Hai=yes Gomen nasai= a very formal way of saying sorry. sama=If you REALY respect someone you put this at the end of their name. It's very strong. I think it's usually only used for really powerful people.  
  
******************  
  
As soon as it was around his neck, Ray noticed the change. The ring began to glow brightly, blocking his vision; and all he could see was the white light that it imited.  
  
That wasn't all that happend though, Ray felt differnt somehow. He could now not only hear the voices but 'feel' them. He could feel the dark ones pleasure, as well as hear his cold laughter. He could feel the light ones fear as well as hear the sound of his crying.  
  
'What's going on?! Why can't I see?!' Ray thought desperatly. If he could hear the voices then maybe, just maybe they could hear him too.  
  
He was right, they were able to hear him. 'I-' the so-called 'hikari' began, trying to answer Ray's question. It was quickly cut off though by the sharp voice of the other, 'My hikari... SHUT UP DAMNIT!'  
  
There was a small pause and then a meak, 'Hai, Yami-sama Gomen nasai' Ray frowned at the sound of the strange words. He'd never heard anything like that before... what did it mean? "Hai, Yemi samon?..." He began trying to repeat the words, "Gomen nesey?" He blinked. "No...that's not it."  
  
'It's Japanese, you stupid mortal!' Spat the dark voice.  
  
'Oh... I see.'  
  
Ray was nervous. Hikari seemed afraid of this other voice; and Ray didn't blame him at all. The sound of it speaking to him in the back of his mind brought chills down the back of his spine. It was so cold and heartless. It didn't seem to have any emotions but those of anger and hatred. It just wanted to get it's way. Problem: Ray had given it it's way. He'd put on the Millennium Ring.  
  
'Who-or what-are you?' Ray whisperd warily in his mind to the 'thing'.  
  
'You.'  
  
'Me? How can you be me?'  
  
'Easily. I am your darker side... your Yami if you will.'  
  
Ray took a deep breath. So 'it' was him, then? His dark side? His...'Yami'? He shook his head in disbelief. "Great..." He muttured to himself, "I havn't even started school yet, and allready I'm going insane." He sighed, "First I start hearing strange voices in my head. Then one of them trickes me into putting some stupid Ring around my neck. Then I imagine this bright light all around me-" He jumped. He'd forgotten about the light. He hadn't relized it was still there. It was, though. He couldn't see anything with it surrounding him. Was it really only his imagination, though? It was so bright, and it looked so real...  
  
'What's the matter, aibou?' His Yami laughed at him.  
  
'You are not real... LEAVE ME ALONE!' A wave of emotions hit Ray all at once as he yelled at his Yami. Fear, hatred, disbelif, and confusion. All of these met and mixed; dancing in his mind as one. They took over him; crept through his mind and body; taking control of him; they clouded his thoughts in a swirl of light and color... and then with a sudden flash all went blank.  
  
*******************  
  
Ray opened his eyes slowly, and he blinked trying to sit up. "Shhh..." Someone coed softly, "Lay back down." A hand reached out and gently pushed him back down. Looking up Ray could see the gray colord cealing. Once it had been white but time and dirt had slowly washed it away.  
  
He felt something wet fall on his forhead-a warm cloth. It felt nice, and he smiled sheepishly, "Thank you..." he whisperd. He closed his eyes again, quickly drifting of into a dreamless sleep. And all the while green eyes watched him sleep. Taking in his appearence, a tear fell from one of them in remberance.  
  
"Your welcome, Ray..." A voice mutterd from somewhere in the shadows, as the eyes disaperd.  
  
*********************  
  
This time when Ray tried to sit up no one stopped him. He knew right away that he was in the basement because of the lumps on the bed. No bed could have lumps like that except for his bed. It was the way they were layed out. There was a large clump of the lumps in a circle on the right side, and a smaller clump of similar shape on the left. Then in the middle was a long strip of lumps that started at the top and went all the way down to the bottom. One learns to recognize the way the lumps were spread out after sleeping in that bed for a long time.  
  
The light which had shone so brightly before was now gone. It was completly dark now. He rememberd that when he'd first enterd the room that he'd turned his bedside lamp on. Some one must have turned it of.  
  
Reaching over, he turned the lamp back on. That done he, yawned and rubbed his eyes. 'What happend?' He thought, confused. 'What a wierd dream...' He vagly remeberd putting on the Millenium Ring, and then hearing two voices inside his head; but that was about it. Ray sighed as he tried to remeber. 'Oh well... it was just a dream anyways.' He thought to himself. He didn't really remeber the dream. He was just glad it was over.  
  
"Oh... you are awake! Good. How are you feeling?"  
  
The voice startled Ray, and he jumped. Jumped so high he fell right of the bed. He'd never heard that voice before, though it did sound vagly familiar.  
  
A hand grasped hold of his arm to help him back up on the bed. Once there he looked at the one who had spoken in shock.  
  
Ray could have been looking in a mirror. He saw his own long silvery hair; his kind face and innocent eyes; a smile that could make even the most depresed person smile; his frail body, and pale skin. The only difference was in the eyes. They were green instead of Ray's chocolate brown. They seemed to be deep endless pools; lost, scared and alone. There was as well the general appearence. The body of was that of six year old-like Ray- but... somehow he seemed to be so much older. It was if he had lived a life- time of a thousand years without his body aging a single day.  
  
"Who are you?" Ray asked, staring into the other's eyes. The other boy smiled softly, "I am Hikari Ray... your Hikari."  
  
Ray frowned. Hikari? In his dream, one of the voices he'd heard, had been called hikari, hadn't it? There had been that other voice too... the darker one. It had claimed that it was 'his' Yami; just as this boy was now claiming to be 'his' hikari.  
  
Ray was confused. None of this was making sense to him. 'A dream is a dream and nothing more' he shook is head. 'Sure I've allways wanted to be swept of into some magical adventure but this... it's not right.'  
  
Hikari Ray watched Ray for a moment. Then as if understanding what Ray was feeling he tried to explain.  
  
"My real name is, Ryou Bakura. Or at least that's what it used to be..." He sighed. "It's very difficult to explain..." He bit his lip in concentration, trying to think of a way to explain it to the boy.  
  
'Perhaps this will be easier.' Ray jumped at the sound of the voice in his mind. 'Am I still dreaming?' He asked.  
  
Hikari Ray's,-or Ryou Bakura or whatever his name was-smile broadend, as he continued to speak in their minds. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you... I suppose your not really used to this yet, are you?' Ray shook his head. 'Well, to answer your question, no you are not dreaming. None of what you saw was a dream. All of it is real. Now, Yami-sama is sleeping in his soul room; so i think if we're quite we should be able go have a look at your soul room. Going there might make it easier for you to understand.'  
  
Soul room? Where was a soul room-WHAT was a soul room? Ray hoped it wasn't far, he didn't like to be far from home.  
  
'I'm not sure how to get you into your soul room. I never really understood it myself and Yami-sama never taught me so... the only way I now how to do this is by taking over your body. Everytime he did it to me I ended in my soul room. Then I'll head to my soul room; and there should be a door leading to your's.' Ray heard the other boy sigh. 'You'll have to find your own way to your soul room later; but this will have to do for now'  
  
Hikari Ray closed his eyes, and crossed his legs. Putting a hand on each knee he furrowed his brow in concentration. Ray felt a strange tinkling sensation begin to creep it's way up his body. He felt as if something were trying throw him out of his body, and invade his mind and body. He tried to resist but the feeling was too strong. Soon he was flung out of his body and into a large circular room he did not recognize.  
  
********************** *Yawn* There, Chapter 2. All done! I'll get chap.3 up asap. It's Christmas Eve today though so... might be a few days. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) 


	3. Yuki

STS: I'm soooo sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been really, really busy. First, Christmas, and then after that it was exams, and I.S.Us and... school was hard with all that. But I have a few days of now, before semester 2 begins, and I'll promise to work on this, and hopefully be able to get another chapter up before I have to go back to school.  
  
You know what's sad, though? Here I am posting the third chapter, and I only have one review! One! Wahhh!!! But I do wish to say thank you to my one reviewer. Kriztal, thank you soooo much, that means allot to me, and I'm really glad you like it. ^-^  
  
Anyway, this chapter focus' on a new character, and you're not going to see Ray, sorry. But I will get back to him soon, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I am, Kazuki Takahashi and I own Yu-Gi-Oh! MUHAHAHA! Just kidding, I'm Sora the Saria, I don't own Yu-gi-oh! :( Kazuki Takahashi really does own it though. If only I really was him... *sigh*  
  
Enjoy! Please R&R  
  
*********************  
  
Yuki's father, was just offered a job as a technician, for some huge computer company in England; Yuki could not recall the company's name, nor did she really care. She didn't really want him to get the job, knowing that if he did they would have to move. The company offered to pay her father almost twice what the company he was currently working for paid him; they agreed to find him a house near where he would be working and pay for 6% of all living expenses for a year.  
  
Yuki's father eagerly accept the offer seeing it as an excellent opportunity for his career. However, first he had to go to London to meet with his soon-to-be boss to sign some contracts and prove that he would be a productive employee. To do this he to stayed there for three months, working for them on a trial basis.  
  
After the three month's the company was very satisfied with his work; already they had seen a 2% increase in profit. So summoning him to a meeting they negotiated a contract. All ready on it though, was of course the agreement to find him a house, pay 6% of living expenses for a year's time and twice the amount of payment his old job had given him.  
  
It did not take too long to make up the contract and most things on the it need not be mentioned here, however it did state that the company would pay for all immigration and emigration taxes for him and his family.  
  
So when everything was arranged, and all things that needed signing were signed he took a plane back to Japan and headed for home. When he arrived he was barely able to contain his excitement. He hurried in the door, drooping his bags and not bothering to take of his shoes or coat he ran into the kitchen. His wife was inside cooking porridge. *A/N: mmm yummy.... Porridge... Especially with SUGAR!! MUHAHA! OK, sorry I will shut up now. ^- ^* Rushing in, he grabbed her shoulders and swiftly twirled her around to face him. Putting his hands around her waste he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Tuyo!" She cried, laughing as she returned the embrace. She buried her face in his shoulder, smiling gaily **A/N: HAPPILY!** to herself. They stayed like that for a few moments before she broke apart. Still smiling, her amber eyes shinning brightly she questioned him about his trip.  
  
"So? How did things go?" She asked anxiously. "Did you get the job?"  
  
He nodded quickly, the smile on his face broadening. "We just need to sign all the emigration papers and such here. Then in two week's time we take a plane to England and..."  
  
He continued to babble excitedly to his wife, completely oblivious to the eleven year old girl watching them. The girl was of course, Yuki. She was sitting at the table, mouth wide open in shock and disappointment. She didn't want to move anywhere, she loved where she was living. But to move to a different country?! Sure she could speak English but... what good would it do her? She wouldn't be able to make any new friends, she was sure of it.  
  
She stared down at the floor, never blinking not even as tears began to well up in her eyes; and though she was looking at the floor her eyes were unseeing. Her eyes were amber, just like her mothers and she was very proud of the trait. They were empty, now however; lost and confused, as rocky as a mountain, as rough as the sea.  
  
Her mind was whirling out of her control, a tornado of emotions. Yet... quiet as there were no thought's going through it. In a sense her mind was full, but in another it was empty.  
  
"Yuki? Sweaty... are you all right?" Her mother had come to kneel in front of her daughter when she saw her crying. Bringing her hand up to the child's face she whipped away a tear.  
  
Yuki turned her gaze first to her father, who was standing by her mother, looking truly concerned; than to her mother's kneeling form.  
  
"I... I don't w-want to... T-to... move..." The words were rasped very silently. Tuyo and his wife had to strain their ears to hear them. Yuki blinked once letting a tear fall from her eye. It slid silently down her already wet cheek, then dripped onto her knee.  
  
"Oh... honey..." Her mother began softly, "I know it's hard but-" She was cut of as a sudden ferocious rage filled Yuki, "NO!" She screamed angrily, "No! You don't know anything!"  
  
She stood up quickly, and run out of the room. Not bothering to even put on shoes and socks, she opened the door and ran outside.  
  
Tuyo was about to follow her when his wife put her hand on his shoulder. He turned back to look at her. She shook her head smiling, "No, leave her be." He stared at her silently a moment, "But what if she doesn't come back?" He whispered his brow furrowed with concern. "What if she-"  
  
"She won't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"She'll be back, I promise. She just needs to get out for a bit." She paused for a few seconds, than as an afterthought she added, "Trust me."  
  
She looked into his eyes sternly, and he saw there love and understanding of their daughter. He nodded once before leaving the room, and heading upstairs for a nap... He trusted her judgment.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Nira stared dreamily out the window, thinking of anything and everything that came to mind. Her long silky red hair was tied back in a tight bun, her thin lips forming a slight smile. She was in her room, and because that was on the top floor, when looking out the window she could see, the roofs of the long row of houses of her street. She could see the trees, in her neighbor's yard, and gardens, and cars. She could see, her mother's friend, Kino-san just returning home from walking her dog, Keepy. Keepy was a cute dog, and Nira, liked him. Often she would spend her summer afternoons, in Kino-san's backyard playing with the frisky puppy. 'Perhaps, I'll go play with him today...' She thought sleepily to herself, 'It's been a while since I've seen him.'  
  
Suddenly, Nira spotted a tiny figure, moving at fast paced down the street. At first she couldn't tell who it was, and she squinted slightly, and her smile broadened. The small figure was her best friend, Yuki. Nira would recognize that hair anywhere. It was short-going down to Yuki's shoulders, wavy, and very thick. But that wasn't why Nira, recognized the hair-lot's of people have hair like that! It was because, of the three colors. The bangs and sides were blond, the top was pitch black, and the back was maroon-well, Nira thought it was maroon anyway. She and Yuki often had debates about the color. Maybe it was red, or perhaps mahogany, or maroon? Neither of them really knew.  
  
She realized suddenly, that the girl wasn't wearing any shoes, or a jacket. She raised an eyebrow curiously at this, "Oh, Yuki... What are you doing?" She whispered, laughing to herself.  
  
Grinning, she ran down the stairs. She put on her shoes and jacket and hurried out the door to meet her friend.  
  
******************* STS: OK, this chapter's pretty good, I'm proud of it. Originally it was a lot longer, but there's a whole bunch of stuff I took off. The stuff I took off, will be in Chapter 4 instead because, this is a good a place to end the chapter and it will work out better, having that stuff in Ch.4. Also because, I do have a good portion of it all ready done, and with my time off it shouldn't take me to long to post. ^-^  
  
Oh, and ooh, hmmm... Tri-colored hair, eh? That sounds familiar... ^-^  
  
Yami Bakura: grrr... *mumbles to himself* lousy stupid... Author... Pharaoh... damned mortals...  
  
STS: *grins* R&R! 


	4. A True Friend

STS: I'm back, and here's chapter 4! Yay!  
  
Ryou: ^^  
  
STS: Hey, Yami Bakura?!  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT?!  
  
STS: Wanna say the disclaimer for me?  
  
Yami Bakura: NO!!!  
  
STS: oh... You're mean...  
  
Ryou: It's his job to be mean... I'll do it if you'd like.  
  
STS: No, I wanted your Yami to do it... *goes of to sulk*  
  
Ryou: I have a strange feeling that if I don't do it, it's not going to be done at all.... Sora the Saria, likes to think she owns Yu-Gi-Oh! but in reality, Kazuki Takahashi owns it.  
  
********************  
  
Yuki, didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. She didn't know why she'd gotten so angry, and yelled at her mother, or why she'd run out of the house like that. Her rage had blinded her, and she had spoken and acted before thinking. She regretted it now. Not only because the stone pavement on the street was making blisters on her bare feet; not only because it was chilly out and she'd forgotten her jacket. She regretted it because she loved her parents, and she had never done anything like that before.  
  
She continued running absentmindedly down the street her face streaked with tears. The wind blew her multicolored hair behind her.  
  
She didn't know why she was still running, or where she was going. She merely kept running, her head down.  
  
"Yuki! Hey!" She heard a voice cry out merrily.  
  
She looked up quickly, not recognizing the voice at first. Even after seeing the redheaded girl face it took her a moment to comprehend who it was.  
  
Her friend was eyeing her warily. The smile, and the joy that been on her face disappearing the moment she lay her eye's on Yuki's tearstained face. 'Yuki...' She thought to herself as she took in the sight of the girl.  
  
Yuki walked over to the curb in front of the house, and stood in front of Nira. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, than moved to the lawn and sat down.  
  
They stayed sitting cross-legged on the long green grass, for a long while. They looked at the street, watching as people and cars went by. They did not speak they merely watched. They found that staying quiet, helped them to calm down when they were upset. They would so get lost in the business of those that passed by, that their minds would go blank and they could all most forget their troubles.  
  
This is how they had always solved problems, ever since kinder garden. If they had had a fight, or one of them was upset, they would find a comfortable place, and sit down. There they waited, and watched until they were calm enough to talk it over.  
  
They had an unspoken law that whichever of the two was upset was always the one to speak first, when they were ready; and if they were both upset then, both of them had to be ready, and it didn't matter who spoke first.  
  
This time, Yuki was upset, and so she had to decide when to begin conversation.  
  
Nira watched as a silver Mini-Van rolled by. She knew Yuki would be ready soon. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She never bothered to wonder why because she knew that Yuki could tell the same about her. Perhaps it was similar to when twins can tell how the other is feeling? They had grown up together, so it was a possibility.  
  
Yuki sighed, breaking the silence. Still watching the street she began to speak, "I'm moving to England." She whispered.  
  
Nira nodded, and she to did not avert her gaze from the street. "Oh." She said equally low. "Your dad got that job, then? When are you leaving?"  
  
"I don't know... I wasn't paying attention... dad might not have even said." Absentmindedly, she pulled out a piece of grass a began twirling it around her fingers. "I don't want to go, Nira"  
  
Nira sighed. She didn't want Yuki to go either. They had been friends for so long that life without Yuki's cheerful smile seemed impossible... And yet it was to be that way, Yuki would have no choice but to leave. "Neither do I." She said as she choked back tears. "But what other choice is there? You can't stay behind, while your parents head off to England."  
  
"I know that... But... I love it here."  
  
Nira, thought for a moment, looking for something to say, that would comfort her friend. "Than I'll be your link. I'll call you every day, and tell you how all of our friends are, I'll take tons of pictures and send them to you. Just because you won't be here with us physically, doesn't mean you can't be an important part of our lives. No one at school will forget you I won't let them... I promise."  
  
Yuki watched as a middle-aged couple, walked passed hand in hand, and she smiled slightly. Tears still flowing down her cheeks she turned to Nira, "And I'll come back to visit whenever I can." She swiped her tears away with her hand. "Thanks, Nira. I overreacted..."  
  
"No, you didn't. I probably would have done the same thing! Come on, what do you say we go beg my mom to make some cookies?" Nira winked. "And not just any cookies... her famous chocolate, coca-nut cookies!"  
  
"OK." Yuki chuckled lightly as they both stood up, and ran into the house.  
  
**********A/N: yummy... Cookies... **  
  
Ray found himself in the center of a large room. The strange circular room was like nothing he had ever seen before. There seemed to be no defined up, or down and it seemed to be endless as everything was painted in the same metallic gray. The room was empty save for a pile of blankets beside him.  
  
Stretching his arms out in front of him, Ray walked slowly forward in search of a wall. It didn't take him to long to find one, and when his fingers touched the hard surface he found it surprisingly warm. Turning to his left, and keeping his right hand on the wall he began walking around the room in search of an exit.  
  
When he had gone around the room once, he sighed and went back to the pile of blankets. There were two doors opposite each other in the room. He had felt their handles sticking out of the wall, but he found when he turned them that both were locked.  
  
Wrapping himself up in the blankets, he closed his eyes, to think. 'Hikari said he'd come, right?' He thought to himself. 'But than what's taking him so long? Shouldn't he be here by now?'  
  
He waited a long while in the large gray room, without a thing changing. The strange silence in the room was so unnerving that when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him he almost fainted. Thankfully, however he was able to keep himself under control.  
  
He stood up and turned around, expecting to see Hikari. Indeed, at first he thought the boy before him was Hikari. But than he saw that this boy's eyes were very narrow, and instead of being Hikari's green they were violet. The boy smirked, holding up shining dagger.  
  
"Who are you?" Ray breathed, slowly backing away from the dagger.  
  
This seemed to anger the other, as he rushed forward and grabbed hold of Ray's shirt color. Putting the dagger against Ray's throat, he scowled. "Idiot," He said threateningly. "I have already discussed this with you! I am your Yami, one of the spirit's of the Millennium ring, and if I were you I would be very careful not to aggravate me."  
  
Ray shivered violently under his Yami's tight grasp, but he nodded once. The fact that a dagger was being held up to his neck was a very good reason not to try to keep Yami happy.  
  
"Good..." The spirit smirked, pressing the dagger harder on the thin layer of skin protecting the boy's neck. Ray shut, his eyes tightly, trying ignore the feel of the cold metal on his flesh.  
  
"Please, Yami-sama where is Hikari?" Ray remembered his Hikari referring to Yami like this, so he hoped that in using it he would not provoke his Yami. It did not work. Yami let go of his shirt color, and took the knife away from his neck. At first he was relived at this, but it was short lived as Yami punched him in the stomach causing him to sprawl backwards. Laying on his back he clutched his stomach trying to catch his breath. "You do not ask the questions around here, mortal." The spirit spat. "I am the master, and don't you ever forget it!" With that he turned around, and stomped away leaving Ray alone.  
  
********************  
  
STS: ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzz...  
  
Ryou: *whispers* Shhh... She's asleep... I think she's really tired, and I don't want to wake her up. I'm sure she hopes, that you guys like this chapter. She also planned on saying thanks to Tsunamimbw, Yami Bakura Kia for their reviews, but since she's asleep I'll do it ^^. Tsunamimbw, thank you for your review. I wouldn't know your review got messed up... Maybe STS does but... Because she's sleeping... So who knows? Thanks, though! ^^ and thanks, for your reviews Yami Bakura Kia, you really think it's good? I'm sure STS appreciates that.  
  
Yami Bakura: *whispers* You don't want to wake her up, huh?...  
  
Ryou: Nope, ^^  
  
Yami Bakura: Awww... How sweet.  
  
Ryou: *nervous* Y-Yami?...  
  
Yami Bakura: *smirks* *yells* WAKE UP SORA THE SARIA!! TIME TO GET UP!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Yami, no!  
  
STS: BAKURA!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!! *starts chasing after Yami Bakura* YOU CAN NOT JUST GO AROUND WAKING PEOPLE UP!!  
  
Ryou: WAIT! STS! Don't or he'll-oh... Too late... Umm... I think I have to go now... Please R&R. BYE! 


	5. Nezumiiro

Oh... I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for this chapter taking so long. I've been really busy with things, *cough* School *cough*. Actually, at one point I was so angry. I'd been working on this in the very few minutes I could find, and I'd been saving it on my disk. But the stupid disk drive on my computer broke. I was all most finished too... Had to re-due everything. *sigh* Oh, well... What can you do? Personally I think this version is much better done then the original. Stupid things still broken though, meaning I have to save things on the hard-drive. *sigh* 

And now it's time for the... Thank-you's! 

Yami Bakura Kia: You reviewed again, awww... Thank you. You nice. ^_^ You do get to see a little bit of what happened to Ryou in this chapter. 

Lilymalfoy: Thanks!! ^_^ Like the Harry Potter series by any chance? *points at your pen name* ^_^ 

Evil-Anime-Lover: I promise that if my teachers don't kill me from homework overload, that I'll write more. Even if it does take awhile... ^_^ Thanks. 

Gyakutenno Megami: Thanks! I'm sorry I made Yugi upset (Yugi swering, whoa... He must have been upset.) there... But it is the soul that's reincarnated, not the body. ^_^ I've got the prequel all planned out, but I'm finishing this before I start work on it. ^_^ To tell you the truth, I've got a prequel, sequel, and a prequel to the prequel, hehe... ^_^ 

Disclaimer: As of now, I do not own Yu-gi-oh! But if I ever do, you'll know because Yami Bakura will get all the millennium items. ^_^ 

Important note: As you read through this chapter, please understand that this is not intended to be yoai. More on that at the end of the chapter, though. 

************* 

As soon as the spirit entered his room, he looked around fearfully as if expecting someone to jump out at him. He examined the room closely, making sure no one was inside. The walls in the room were white, with pictures of the people the spirit had known in his past life. He had put them there not long after his sealing, when he started worrying he might forget them. There was a large comfortable bed in the centre of the circular room and a table, cluttered with his things, stood beside this. He smiled gratefully when he noticed that there were now two doors, which stood opposite each other. 

Once he finished his inspection and was satisfied that he was alone he went over to the bed. 

He sighed, lying down on the bed and closed his eyes. Taking control of Ray's body, had been more difficult then he had expected, however it was for the best. He knew (thanks to his Yami... ) That whenever, a spirit took control of his or her host's body that the host, with no where else to go, was automatically sent to their soul room. Besides, he felt that it would be easiest to explain things in Ray's room as his mentors had taught him in his. 

He knew that each soul had to find it's own path to it's room, no matter how similar the souls maybe. He believed that helping Ray find the path to his room would take too long, and that it was best for the boy to learn and understand what was happening as quickly as possible. Which was why he had taken control of Ray's body. 

Taking control of a hosts body, was a skill that the spirit's mentors had taught him. They thought that should a reincarnation of himself gain possession of the Millennium Ring, that it was a necessary skill. However, he had only learned how to do it, and had never actually practised the skill. This was the reason he felt so tired, he had had to use much of his magic to gain control. " 'The first few times will be difficult...' " He mumbled, repeating the words of one of his mentors, " 'Once you have practised more, you will find it easy.' " 

It was strange though, he had become so used to being trapped inside the ring, and now that he was free he wanted nothing but inside it. He shook his head, and sighed, 'I'll figure it out later... I'm too tired to do anything right now.' He curled himself into a tight ball, trying to get some sleep. His mind however, had a better idea and he soon found himself deep within his memories... 

__

_"You are ready then?..." Said the women in front of him, her face hidden by the shadows. Ryou looked down at the ground, his eyes sorrowful, "Yes... I am ready." He nodded his head slowly. The women stared at him hesitantly. 'So young...' She thought silently to herself, 'So young... And yet, he has realized that this is what must be done...' She sighed to herself, deep in thought. "Your sure?..." She asked him warily. Once again Ryou nodded. He looked up at her, trying to see her face. "Yes..." He answered solemnly, "It is the only way... You both know that." Ryou turned to the man, standing beside the women, his face also hidden by the shadows_

__

_"Still..." Said the man finally breaking his long silence, "Still... There are dangers... We must take precautions..." He looked from Ryou, to the women, and back to Ryou again. "And, under the current circumstances we feel that once you are sealed within the ring, you could be in serious danger." _

__

_Ryou turned his head to the right, watching the unconscious figure there for a few moments, before speaking. "Danger? What danger could there be?" He looked back at the two in front of him, "He can not get into my room... Can he? He never has before." The women sighed, "That may be so, however... The fact that he has not entered your room, does not mean that he does not have the ability. So unless you have solid evidence..." She trailed of, her gaze shifting to the floor. _

__

_Ryou sighed, and nodded. "Fine then... But I am ready." He said caustically, "Can we please just get this over with?"_ __

_The man looked at him worriedly, "But... You sound nervous. Perhaps we should wait a little?" Ryou shook his head, "Of course I'm nervous... I have a lot on my mind, and this isn't an easy thing to do... But I think I know what would happen if I don't go through with this, and that would be worse then anything I can imagine." Ryou shivered, his body suddenly going cold. "Please, let us do this now... The sooner this is over with, the better." He bit his lip hopefully, as he looked back and forth between the shadowy faces before him._

__

_The man looked over at the women questioningly. She turned towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "We must do as he wishes..." She whispered into his ear, "We must do it now." She quickly looked back at Ryou. The man followed suit, staring at the boy for a few moments before nodding, "Yes... It is time."_

The spirit blinked, suddenly becoming re-aware of his body, and his surroundings. He sat up, and looked around the room, still in a bit of a daze, and still half absorbed in his memories... 

The ritual had begun then, when the man and women had agreed the time was right. It had been a lengthy process, as the man and women were very thorough; they had wanted to make sure that everything was sealed properly. 

The spirit furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly bothered by something. The man and women had been his mentors for the few weeks before the ritual was carried out. They had taught him everything they knew about the ancient world and magic to prepare him for what lay ahead. Over this time he had learned to love them dearly, as they had been both his teachers, and his friends; what upset him was that he could not remember their names. If he had been so close to them, then how come he didn't know their names... 

Shrugging, his shoulders he stood up and stretched. He would have to figure that out later. Now that he was feeling refreshed he remembered he had promised to Ray that that he would come and see the boy. Though, the spirit had no way of knowing how much time had passed, he had a feeling it had been quit awhile. 'Ray's probably worried...' He thought to himself, 'Especially since he doesn't really know what's going on.' 

Looking back and forth between the doors he wondered which of the two would lead him to Ray's room. He had never really paid attention to where the door to his Yami's room was, and as far as he could see there was no indication of which door lead to which room. Closing his eyes, he walked blindly towards one of the doors. He would just have to try his luck, and hope he picked the right door. 

Upon reaching the door, he reached out his hand and grasped hold of the handle. "Gejh misona b'aknare(1)" He whispered to the door handle in Ancient Egyptian, it was one of the many spells that his mentors had taught him. As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a small 'click' as the lock opened. Biting his lip, he tentatively turned the handle and opened the door a crack. Carefully, he stuck his head through the opening, all the while praying that it wasn't his yami's. 

A smile spread over his face, at what he saw. This room was grey, and though he had never been in his Yami's room he knew it was black. Sighing with relief, he flung the door wide open and thanked the gods for his luck. 

Walking into the room, and quickly closing the door behind him the spirit surveyed his new surroundings. Ray's room was fairly similar to his own. It was large, and circular like his but instead of white everything was grey. Instead of a bed in the centre, there was only a pile of blankets, and there was no table or pictures on the walls. Originally this is how the spirits had been. 

As he came closer to the centre of the room, he realized that Ray was laying on the blankets, fast asleep. Kneeling down, he reached out and touched Ray's cheek, a small smile spreading across his face. Though he had just met the boy, Ray reminded the spirit of himself before he had met his Yami. 

Bending over Ray's sleeping form, he gently moved his lips over the boy's forehead and placed a soft kiss there. Not moving from this position he whispered, "I promise I won't let anyone harm you... Especially Yami-sama." He lay down beside the boy, wrapping his arms around Ray. The spirit stared at the boy's angelic face, "Nor will I let you fear him." He whispered, hugging Ray protectively, "It was my fear of him that ruined me, and I will not sit and watch the same thing happen to you." He moved the boys head gently, letting it rest against his chest. "I won't, My little... Nezumiiro." 

Nezumiiro... The Japanese word for grey(2). Somehow it seemed like a fitting name. Yami meant dark, and Yami-Sama's room was black, the colour of darkness. Hikari meant light, and his room was white, the colour of light. Ray's room was grey... And grey was the colour which stood between black and white. So with this logic, why shouldn't Ray be the Nezumiiro? 

*************** 

Yuki was in her new house in England, the move having taken place two weeks earlier. It was difficult, being in a new house, town... Country. She didn't know any one, and she missed her friends. Things could have been worse though. Nira had kept her promise, and was calling Yuki everyday; and the days before the move had been some of the greatest in her life. Her friends had been there to support her, wishing her the best of luck. The fact that she didn't know anyone was all right as well as she enjoyed spending her time in the attic of her new home. 

It was large, and completely filled with boxes all of which were covered in dust. It was stuffy, and there were cobwebs everywhere... But Yuki loved it. She did not know why she liked it, but she did. The first time she had entered the attic, her draw had dropped in awe as she stared around in wonderment. 

When she was inside the attic, Yuki loved to spend her time going through the contents of the numerous boxes. She would spend hours on end just sitting cross legged on the floor, a box in front of her as she pulled item after item out of the box. She would examine everything closely, twirling each item in her fingers before placing it in one of three piles. Then, when she finished going through everything in the box she would scope up the piles and put everything back. 

One morning, after her father had left for work, her mother had gone out to do some errands and she had finished her chores this is exactly what Yuki did. She went up to the attic, and picked one of the boxes she had not yet searched through. She sat in front of it, her face expressionless. She picked up random objects from the box, putting each of them in one of her traditional three piles. She found many treasures books, bracelets, pictures... Everything one would expect to find in a musty old attic. Putting her hand in the box, again she drew out a beautiful jewellery box, or at least that's what she thought it was. It reminded her of something her mother had used to own, though this one was much nicer. It looked as if it were made of real gold, and stood magnificently on it's four legs. What intrigued Yuki most about the box, was the intricate design on one side. It closely resembled an eye, but seemed to radiate some strong power. She'd never seen anything like it in her entire life. 

Suddenly, she got a strong urge to open the box. All most as if something was beckoning her to do so. Unable to resist the power, she opened the box. Inside she found, numerous golden pieces. She was unsure of what they were, but when she saw them it was as if something inside her suddenly woke up from a very long nap. She reached inside and took out two of the gold pieces and finding that they could fit, she put them together. She didn't really realize what it was that she was doing, she was in a trance. Her eyes dulled over, her mouth opened slightly; but she just continued pulling out pieces and putting them together. Each time a piece fit into place there was a small 'click.' 

When there was only one piece left, was when she came back to herself. She blinked a few times, confused. Looking down at her hands she saw that she had been making some sort of pyramid. It was beautiful to look at. All she was missing was one last piece, which would go in the centre. Reaching inside she took out the piece, which was decorated with the same eye as the jewellery box. She stared at it for a few moments, before she put in it's place. 

***************** 

1) Gejh misona b'aknare-heh... If I knew real ancient Egyptian, I'd use it, this is NOT real Ancient Egyptian *sniff*. For the purpose of this fic, (and the rest of the series, whenever I make those.) I have decide I'll sort of make my own 'brand' of Egyptian. Anyway, gejh misona b'aknare means 'My entrance ye allow.' OK? ^_^ 

2) Nezumiiro does mean grey. I looked it up on one of those online dictionaries. Actually, I got quite a few words that mean grey, but I narrowed it down to this one. I don't need to tell you that do I? I don't think I do... But if you really want to know I'll tell you, though why you would is something I'll never understand, ^_^ 

Now... I know there are some people who might think that seen, with Ray and Ryou was Yaoi. Hey, if I was the reader and not the writer I probably would. But I do want you guys to understand that it's not. Ryou's pretty much just met Ray right? Right. But he loves him anyway, as a brother because... He doesn't want Ray to suffer through the same things, you know? The way I see it is Ryou's like an older brother to Ray. If you still think it's yaoi that's OK. Everyone's entitled to their own opinions, that's just not the way I indented for it to come across... ^_^ 

Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's probably one of the longest yet! It's 2300, and some odd words (not including any author's notes) YAY! Read and Review! Byes! 


	6. Telling of the Tale

STS: See, I have another chapter! It didn't take too long this time, did it? ^_^ Well, first on the agenda is the thank yous. 

Gyakutenno Megami -- Once again, thank you, :). I don't know, but better safe then sorry, I suppose. ^^; 

Yami Bakura Kia -- Well, then here the next chapter is, hehe... :) 

Tsunamimbw -- hehe, I don't blame you, I'd probably traumatized too. ^_^ hmm... Well, because it was only very recently that the channel I watch Yu-Gi-Oh! on started playing new episodes, Malik won't be in this fic. I just don't have a good grip on who he really is, and that's something that will really help with deciding weather or not his gray is good or not, plus... I am forced to watch the evil dubbed version -_- He will be in the sequel though, so... You'll have to wait and see (Muhahah!) 

KittyKatie -- OMG, Bakky! That is such a Kawaii name for Bakura! Hehe ^_^! 

OK, and now the disclaimer. Once more I'm too lazy to do it so today I'll have... Harry Potter do it! 

Harry Potter: -_-; Sora the Saria does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She doesn't own me, or my books either. She's also insane, seeing as how I'm not a character in this fic... Why do I have to do the Disclaimer? I mean -- 

STS: Shush you! *covers his mouth.* That's enough of that! On with the story! 

********* 

When she put the last piece of the puzzle in its place, Yuki couldn't help but smile. Placing both hands on the object, a warmth spread through her body. Starting from her hands, the warmth flowed through her feigns. It reached out to every part of her body, until it reached her heart. 

When it arrived at her heart the warmth went inside it, wrapped around it. The warmth settled there contentedly, so that it would always be flowing through her blood. 

Yuki's smile broadened, and she sighed contentedly. She closed her eyes, her hands still clasped around the puzzle. She sat there for a few moments, just basking in the warmth that now flowed through her. 

With another sigh she opened her eyes, and looked around her. There in front of her were her three piles, and the box. Hesitantly, she put the puzzle down beside her and started putting everything in the piles back in the box. Upon finishing that she pushed the box to the side of the attic where it was out of the way. Yuki couldn't understand why, but she didn't like leaving the strange pyramid on the floor, where anyone could find it. Thus why she finished her tidying as fast as possible. 

When she had completed cleaning up, Yuki rushed back to where she had left her puzzle. She quickly grabbed a hold of it, lifting it of the floor. Heading towards the stairs, she gave the pyramid a closer examination. Staring at the eye in the centere she remembered something she'd once seen on T.V. 

She'd been watching a T.V. program on Ancient Egypt. The show was a documentary on the Ancient Egyptian religion. It had shown an image of a wall in one of the tombs at Abydos. (1) On the wall, was the same eye as on the pyramid. 'Is it possible, that this is from ancient Egypt?' She thought to herself in wonderment. 

Yuki shrugged of the idea, as she noticed a sort of hook at the bottom of the pyramid. It stuck out from the rest of the object, and Yuki wondered if she could possibly put a sting through it, and wear the puzzle around her neck -- as a pendent. If she did it would hang upside down, but she would be able to keep it with her always. 

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she headed into the kitchen, which was to her left. The kitchen was one of the few rooms in the house where everything had been unpacked. The counters were still cluttered, but at least everything had been taken out of its packaging. 

She rummaged around the room in search of a string long enough to tie around her neck. Not too long after, she managed to find one. She put it through the hook of the puzzle, and than put the two ends of the string around her neck. She fiddled with the ends, tying them in a tight knot behind her. 

Once Yuki was sure the knot was secure, and would not come lose she wondered what she would do next. She didn't really feel like heading back up to the attic and going through another one of the boxes, it just didn't seem a fitting thing to do at the time. Looking out a window, she bit her lip, 'It looks pretty nice outside...' She thought to herself, as inspiration hit. 

She decided she would go outside, and sit on the front lawn, just as she and Nira used to do when one of the two girls was upset. It would give her a chance to sort out her thoughts, and somehow it just seemed like the right thing to do. 

************* 

It was a few hours before Ray woke up. Slowly, he became aware of his body and his surroundings. He felt himself curled up tightly, his body resting against something soft and warm. He was unsure of what he lay against but didn't particularly care either -- It was just so comfortable. He didn't want to open his eyes, he just wanted to go back to sleep, and a small smile slowly spread across his pale face. 

When the thing he was leaning against moved slightly a few moments, Ray groaned quietly. He opened his eyes, and blinked. He found himself staring into the face of himself, and at first was rightfully confused. He was still getting used the idea of having a Hikari, and he still didn't fully comprehend what was going on. 

After he stared into his Hikari's eyes for a moment, all returned to him and he remembered what had occurred. "What happened, Hikari?" He questioned as he snuggled himself deeper into his Hikari's arms, "Where were you?" 

Ray's Hikari turned his gaze away, and he looked at the gray walls of the room, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Ray." He sighed, "I'm not very practiced in taking over the body of my host. In fact, that was my first time doing so. It took most of my energy, I needed rest before I could do anything else. I am sorry..." He trailed off, feeling guilty for having left the child alone for so long. Ray merely shook his head, shrugging of the apology. He smiled, "That's OK, Hikari-Sama -- " 

He was caught short, as his Hikari interrupted him. "You don't need to call me that. I am merely Hikari Ray, your Hikari, and nothing more. There is no need for you to add 'sama' to the end of that." Ray looked slightly confused by the statement. "Then why do you put 'sama' at the end of Yami's name?" 

"Well... Yami-sama and me are very different people, Ray. Yami-sama likes having 'sama' at the end of his name, for some reason. He's a very silly person, isn't he?" Hikari Ray forced himself to laugh, trying to put on a show for the boy. To protect Ray, to keep him innocent he believed he would have make everything their Yami did seem like a joke. He would have to make their Yami seem like a very silly person. 

Ray giggled lightly, "Yea, he is..." The Nezumirro paused, though for a moment to think. "... But, he's also kind of scary. After I came in here, he came in to. Through one of those doors, I'm not sure wich one though." In turn he pointed to the both of the doors. 

Hikari Ray also looked to the doors nervously, "Did he do anything while he was in here Ray?" He asked apprehensively. Ray nodded, "Yes... He came in with a dagger, and threatened me with it. I was worried about you, and when I asked him where you were he punched me, declaring himself 'master'." 

Hikari Ray bit his lip and stared down at his Nezumirro. He frowned, looking concerned for the well being of his Gray side. Ray noticing this smiled. "It's OK, I'm fine now!" He said reassuringly. Hikari Ray looked unconvinced. "Really, it hurt a lot at first, but the pains gone now." His Hikari nodded, "All right, then. If you're sure." 

"I am... But I have a question." Ray looked up at his Hikari questioningly. "You say that your name is Hikari Ray, and that you are _my_ Hikari, and I'd assume it is the same with Yami-sama." His Hikari nodded in agreement, so he continued, "Well, isn't it a little odd being someone's 'Hikari' or 'Yami' and also having those words in your name? And, what does it mean to be those things?" 

Hikari Ray smiled as he started to explain, "Well in Japanese, 'Hikari' means light, and 'Yami' means dark. It used to be that the two of us were each half of the same soul. He was my dark half, and I was his light half. A name is something that will always belong to the body, but being a Hikari or a Yami belongs to the soul. As neither of us have a body of our own anymore, nor do we have a name. We share your body though, so we take on your name, but with the title of our soul at the beginning. Does that make sense?" 

Ray gave a slight nod, "Yes but... If your the 'light' and Yami-sama is the 'dark', what does that make me?" 

Hikari Ray smiled, "Well, I think your the Nezumiiro, which means 'Gray'." 

Ray stared at his Hikari, unsure . "Gray... Why gray?" 

"Just look around you!" His Hikari said with a laugh. He glanced around him, and started laughing himself. If the room was his, than it had to reflect his soul, and the room _was _gray. It made sense. 

After the two of them had calmed down and finished their giggling, there was silence for a little. After a few moments though, Ray broke the silence. "Can I call you Hika?" He asked, seriously. 

Hikari Ray raised an eyebrow at this, "Hika? If you want to, but... Why?" He asked, curious. 

The Nezumiiro blushed feeling slightly embarrassed, "I like nicknames." He said with a nervous shrug. 

Hikari Ray nodded, "Oh... Well, I don't mind." 

Ray smiled, gratefully. "Thanks -- Hika!" 

With that settled, Ray decided to change the subject to something more meaningful. He was still very confused as to what was happening. Really all he knew was that he now had both a 'Hikari' and a 'Yami', and that wasn't much to go on. "Hika, can you please tell me exactly what's going on?" Ray asked. 

Hikari Ray sighed, it would not be easy to explain. He still wanted to protect his Nezumiiro, and do to so he believed he had to 'hide the truth'. "You have heard of Ancient Egypt, haven't you?" He asked. Ray nodded, and sat up. Getting of off Hikari Ray he sat cross legged on the floor in front of his Hikari to listen better to the story. He nodded, wrapping his blankets tighter around himself. "Yes, I have." 

Hikari Ray continued, glad that the boy had heard of it. "Well, the people of Ancient Egypt were very fond of playing games. The Pharaoh himself often enjoyed participating in games; when he could find the time, of course. There was one game, known as a 'Shadow Game'. These games were played in the 'Shadow Realm', a world separate from our own set up specifically for the games. 

"Possessing one of the seven Millennium Items, was the only way one could participate in the Shadow Games. Each of the Millennium Items, had it's own specific power. However, each of them had the ability to transport people to the shadow realm; and each can channel the Shadow Magic, allowing it's user access to this powerful magic. 

"Power, Ray, can sometimes be a very dangerous thing. A few of the holders of the Millennium Items started abusing their power, and things started getting out of control. The Pharaoh realized the danger and he sealed the Shadow Realm, and the Millennium Items away. A few of the owners of the Millennium Items, were sealed within their item as well. The Pharaoh had intended for the Items, and the Realm to be sealed for eternity however, things did not go as he planed. 

"Five thousand years later, the powers were reawakened. Each item found it's way to the re-incarnation of it's previous owner. A dear friend of mine, Yugi," Here Hikari Ray couldn't help but pause. When he was trapped inside the ring, yes he had decorated the walls of his soul room with pictures of his friends, but he had done his best to avoid thinking of them. But especially Yugi, it just brought back to many painful memories. 

He was also coming to the part of the tale that would be most difficult to explain to Ray. The part where Yugi had died... He shivered, trying his best to avoid the memory, he continued. "My friend Yugi," He repeated, "Was the reincarnation of the Pharaoh, and I of a Tomb Robber. Both of us had Millennium Items, and the spirits of our past selfs had both been sealed inside those items. 

"The powers of the Shadow Realm were awakened, and just like before, things began getting out of control. There were some people who wanted all the Millennium Items because they were... Strange people. Things happened and. Yugi died..." Hikari Ray did his best to avoid the truth without giving a straight out lie, and also keep his mind of what had occurred. "I was worried, and so were some other people. We decided, that the powers needed to be sealed a second time, and that I should be locked within the Millennium Ring. Yami-sama was sealed inside as well... I don't know how long we were in there, but now we have been released, by you." 

Ray stared at his Hikari for a few moments after the story finished. Some might have found it hard to believe, but with all that had happened in the past few hours Ray knew it was the truth. The problem was that some parts had been so... Vague. It made sense for the beginning to be vague, his Hikari hadn't been alive at that time; but the ending... Hikari Ray had lived through all of it. Was he not telling Ray something? For instance he didn't tell Ray what dangers there had been, and how his friend had died. It just didn't add up. 

Ray decided to ignore it, as the spirit had said, he didn't know how long he had been inside the ring. The spirit could have been in there for centuries, so it was possible, some of his memories had faded, and thus he might not remember some of the things that had happened. 

"Does it all make sense?" His Hikari asked him hopefully. The spirit never had been that good at lying, and even though he wasn't exactly lying -- he was merely leaving out details -- it was still difficult for him. 

"Yep, it does." Ray answered, making his Hikari smile. 

  
"Good, then what do you say we get out of here?" The Hikari asked. Ray nodded, and stifled a yawn. "Yea." 

Hikari Ray sat up straight, and crossed his legs. He put his hands on his knees, closed his eyes and relaxed. "All right then, I'll show you how to get out. I want you to sit like I am." He said calmly. 

The boy was already sitting cross legged, so he just had to put his hands on his knees, and close his eyes. "OK, I'm ready." He answered. 

'Good.' The spirit mumbled quietly, now speaking mentally 'Now don't speak, just relax... Take a deep breath... Hold it for a few seconds... Count in your mind how long you hold it for... Slowly release your breath... Don't take another right away... Count how many seconds you wait... Get into a rhythmic Pattern.' 

Ray did as he was told. He took a breath, and held it for six seconds. _1... 2... 3... _He counted in his mind _4... 5... 6... _He released his breath slowly, and again counted in his mind to six._ 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6.. Breath in. Hold. Release. Wait. Breath. Hold. Release. Wait. Breath... _Over and over and over, until his breathing became rhythmical. 

Hikari Ray waited until he was sure his gray had the breathing down pat before he continued. 'Now think of something you love... Something that makes you feel happy, and content... It can be almost anything...' 

Ray continued the rhythmical breathing as he tried to think of something he loved. At first his Grandma came to his mind, but he quickly dismissed her. Sure he did love her, and she made him feel happy but... Somehow he felt there was someone -- or something -- else he was supposed to use. It took him awhile to think of what to use, but in the end what he chose was perfect! He would think about Harry Potter! The books had always been his favorite, and whenever he read them it was as if he himself were a student at Hogwarts. When he read them, he was in pure bliss. 

'Got it?' His Hikari asked after a moment, but he continued without waiting for a reply. 'Good. Now picture yourself, somewhere in the physical world... Somewhere you know... keep your mind on whatever it is that makes you happy... And remember your breathing...' 

Ray did a quick check of his breathing, making sure he was still in the pattern; it was fine. Ray decided that he would try and picture his bedroom. It wasn't the greatest place in the world, but he knew it better than anywhere else. 

Keeping his thoughts on Harry Potter, and keeping his breathing rhythmical was simple. Trying to create a mental image of his bedroom was much more difficult. He could focus his mind enough to see one part of the room for a few seconds, but after that the image would disperse. He started to get aggravated after awhile of each of the images he created disappeared. 

Hikari Ray was not actually doing the exercise, himself. He had found his path long ago, and could bring himself in and out of his soul room --excluding when he had been trapped there because the Shadow Magic was locked, of course -- with ease. All he had to do was think of going in, or out, and he would. 

Despite the fact that he wasn't participating in the exercise, he was still deep within a meditative state. Slightly tapping into the Millennium Ring he used a very small amount of Shadow Magic to go into Ray's mind, to see how the boy was doing. Feeling his Nezumiiro's irritation, he did his best to calm Ray. "There is no rush, Ray... "He said aloud, deciding that it might be less distracting, if he told Ray his instructions out loud. "If you are having difficulties, take a small break to calm yourself... Try again in a few moments... " 

Ray stopped trying to picture his bedroom, and thinking about Harry Potter. He continued his breathing... _In. Hold. Out. Hold... _He kept his mind blank, thinking of nothing. He continued his breathing... In. Hold. Out. Hold.__

__

When he was once more feeling content, and calm he tried again. He started thinking of Harry Potter. Instead of thinking specific things about the books, he just thought the name Harry Potter over and over, making a mantra out of it. _Harry Potter... Harry Potter... Harry Potter... In. Hold. Out. Hold._

__

__Instead of trying to imagine his entire bedroom, or anywhere in the room he tried for somewhere specific, his bed. He managed to get an image of it, but keeping that image was the hard part. To help hold on to the picture he tried to imagine he was laying on the bed, feeling it's hard lumpy mattress. 

It worked, the image stayed in his minds eye, and he still managed to think of Harry Potter, and keep up the breathing pattern. His light had been right, he just needed to stay relaxed. 

Hikari Ray sensed as his host conjured up a mental image. He smiled inwardly, 'I knew he could do it.' He thought. 

Something that makes one feel happy, and a place in the physical world that one knows well, is ones path to or from their soul room. It was something only they could know, which was what made it so special. It, like the soul room itself was strictly there own. 

Once Ray, had found these two things while in meditation, Hikari Ray could do the rest for the boy. Reaching out with his mind towards the Millennium Ring, he evoked some of the relic's magic. He then created a mental picture of himself and Ray. He painted a golden light going from himself to his young Nezumiiro, and let the energy he had taken from the Ring travel to the boy. 

Ray had already created the path, that would let him out of his soul room and back into his body, all that was needed was a little energy. Once Hikari Ray provided that energy for him, he was taken back to the physical world. 

'Open your eyes, Ray.' His Hikari called to him through his mind, with a smile. Slowly, the boy complied. He looked around himself in surprise. He was back in his bedroom. He blinked, surprised to find himself still on his bed. 'I did it... ' He sent his thoughts to his Hikari, 'I made it back... ' 

Hikari Ray gave him a mental nod of approval. 'Yes, you did.' Ray continued staring around himself in awe, but he smiled. 'And next time it will be easier,' His Hikari continued. 'And the next even easier then that. After a while you should just be able to think about it, and it will happen. I'll be teaching you other things as well though. I'll teach you everything my mentors taught to me.' The Nezumiiro nodded, glad that getting out of his soul room wouldn't always be so complicated. 

Ray sighed, and got up from his bed. So much had happened in such a short period of time. His life did a 180 degree turn, so he had a lot to think about. Spirit's trapped inside an object, magic, another realm... It all seemed like something in a fantasy story. He would never be the same again. 'I'm going for a walk, Hika.' He said as he went up the stairs. 'OK.' his Hikari answered. 

When he reached the ground floor, he went straight to the hall closet which stood between the living room and the kitchen. He opened it up, and grabbed his shoes and a coat. Both of these he put on, but he left his jacket undone. 

He then preceded to the kitchen. It was small, and the only appliances were, a fridge and a stove. A miniature table stood by a window. Beside the stove was a sliding glass door, which led to the side of the house. It was this door, that Ray headed for. He walked up to it, and reached his hand out towards the tiny latch under the handle. Once the door was unlocked he slid open the doors and stepped outside. 

It was a fairly nice day outside. Not warm enough to go without a jacket, but warm enough that one could leave their coat undone. It was traditional fall weather, though it was not yet fall. 

Ray turned to his left and walked down across his front Yard until he reached the curb. He turned to his right, and started casually walking down the street. 

A few houses down from his own he paused to stare a green van in the driveway of one particular house. He was surprised to see it there, the house had been empty for months and the last time he'd passed by, it had still been empty. He also noted, that the 'For Sale' sign in the front yard was missing. He was curious who had moved in, but shrugged. It wasn't really his business, so he continued walking. 

" Kon-- Opse, errm, I mean... Hello!" 

Ray paused at the voice, startled. The voice held a heavy accent -- Asian, he assumed -- and came from behind him, and so he swung around and headed back in the direction he had come. He hadn't noticed her as he passed, but sitting on the grass by the curb was a girl. She appeared to be around ten years old. Her lips pressed into a wide smile, she waved a him, her amber eyes shimmering brightly. The girl had slightly wavy hair, that went down to her shoulders in tiny ringlets, but when he looked at it he couldn't help but stare. 

Her hair was three colors. The bangs, were a bright blond, as were the sides. The hair on the top of her head was black, and a few loose strands, from the back of the girl's head which had been blown to the side, were a reddish color he could not place. 

Still staring at her hair, he smiled, waving back. Noticing his gaze, she laughed. "I know, I know, it's three colors... And, before you ask -- because I'm sure you will -- yes, it's natural." 

Ray blinked, and shook himself. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." She only laughed harder, "Don't worry about it! I get that all the time." She patted the ground beside her, gesturing for him to sit beside her. Accepting the offer he sat down. 

"What's your name?" She asked him, as he got comfortable. Ray looked over at her, and smiled. "Ray. What's yours?" 

"Yuki." 

He nodded, "Did you just move here?" He asked. 

"Yea... We used to live in Tokyo, Japan but my dad was given a job here so... Lucky us, we got to move to an entirely new country. This place is nice but... It's still tough, being away from everything I've ever known." 

Yuki sighed, laying out on the grass. She put her arms behind her head, and stared up at the sky. Ray watched her, and noticed the pendent around her neck. It now rested against her abdomen, and he stared at it in shock. 

It was an upside down pyramid, hanging from a thin rope. It's gold shined in the bright sunlight, and in the center was an eye. It wasn't any eye though, it was the exact same eye as in the Millennium Ring had. 

'Hika?' Ray called to his Hikari through his mind. It was a few moments before the spirit answered, 'Nezumiiro? What's wrong?' 

'This girl, Yuki, she has a necklace, and it has the same eye that the Millennium Ring does. Is it another Millennium Item?' Ray felt as his Hikari looked through his eyes at the scene in front of him. 

'Oh, gods, no...' Hikari Ray muttered in disbelief, his voice filled with worry. Ray wondered what was wrong and was about to ask when his Yami took a look through his eyes. 

The Yami hadn't been paying attention to what the boy had been doing, but when he felt Ray contacting their Hikari, Yami Ray listened to what the two said. Feeling his Hikari's worry, and curious if it were possible that Ray was seeing another Millennium Item, he took a look, and what he saw made him smirk. 

Around the neck of the girl, who lay contentedly on the grass, was the Millennium Puzzle. It just sat there shimmering in the sunlight. It would be so simple to just reach out and grab it, or maybe the girl would even be foolish enough to give it away freely. 

Quickly Yami Ray took control of his hosts body, sending and locking the boy in his soul room. Not bothering to hide the differences that he knew would be there, he gave a light chuckle. He was unable to believe his luck. Only that very day he had been released from the Ring, and already he had found another Millennium Item! 

"That's a pretty, necklace you're wearing, girl..." He sneered, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I certainly wouldn't want it to get broken..." He smirked folding his arms tightly over his chest. 

Yuki sat up quickly, noticing the sudden harshness of his voice. She looked at him straight in the eye, confused. She had no way of realizing that she was no longer speaking to Ray, and therefor was very confused by the boy's strange behavior. He had seemed so nice just a moment ago, and she found it difficult to believe that he was suddenly being so -- there was no other way to describe it, -- dark. 

"Thank you." She said, eyeing Ray warily. She put her hand protectively over her pendent, "But I'm sure there's no danger of it getting broken." 

Yami Ray continued to smirk, "May I see it?" He asked smugly, "Just for a moment, then I'll give it right back... I promise." It was a lie, of course. Should Yuki be gullible enough to believe him he had no intentions of returning the Puzzle to her... 

"I can't." Yuki shook her head slightly. She'd worked to hard on putting the puzzle together, and it was very important to her, though she did not understand why. Besides, the way Ray was acting was scaring her a little. 

Yami Ray winced, becoming slightly agitated. He curled his fists, into tight balls, doing his best to control his temper. "I think it would be a good idea for you to hand it over right now... Lest you arouse my anger. I can be quite... Violent at times and I'm sure you don't want to get hurt, do you?" 

Yuki stared at Yami Ray questioningly. Of course she didn't want to get hurt -- who would? But what could Ray to do her? The kid was, what five? Six? Meanwhile she was ten, and much larger. She looked him square in the eyes and answered sternly. "No, it's mine." 

At those words, Yami Ray lost all control. He had tried to be patient, to give Yuki a chance to hand over the puzzle willingly. He had tried to save her from a world of pain, and he had warned her. She had declined, and that was her problem. He never had liked being denied what he wanted, and when he didn't receive his desire someone had to pay the price. 

Quick as flash he had a tight grip on the front of Yuki's shirt. He pulled her close, so that her nose touched his own. He glared at her ruthlessly, letting her see the ferocity of his gaze. "You should have given me the puzzle when I asked, girl." He rasped, through clenched teeth. "You could only be the Pharaoh, and his little brat's reincarnation. It's your stubbornness, that gives it away you know. The two of them were always stubborn as a mule, stuck up, over confident, and constantly ranting about friendship. Friendship," He sneered his voice cold, and emotionless. "Friendship was there downfall." He smirked with pleasure at the memory. 

Yuki squirmed under the Spirit's tight grasp, trying to get away. For his age, and size Ray was surprisingly strong, and she soon gave up on escape. She listened to him, and blinked, more confused than ever. He declared her a Pharaoh, and his 'little brat's' reincarnation. She sighed, and did her best to ignore the statement 'This kid is insane!' she thought. 

Yami Ray paused for a moment to think. The girl had no one who could protect her. Taking the Millennium from her would be a snitch. He might as well have a little fun with her before he took it, he hadn't had any fun in a long while, as his Hikari had become very boring. His smirk widened, and his eyes shimmered sadistically as he released Yuki from his grasp. 

****************** 

Yeesh... Talk about mood swings! That Yami needs some very serious help hehe... ^_^ 

1) Abydos -- It was the royal cemetery of Ancient Egypt's first Dynasty. The tombs of the Pharaoh's of Egypt were once buried here, but when it was discovered in the 1890's it's treasures were already gone because of Tomb Robbers. [Thanks to Expedition Egypt, the source of all my Ancient Egyptian knowledge!] 

I know, I know... Yugi's dead.... Now your probably mad at me, right? I know Yami is... Please don't hurt me, Yami!! 

Yami: Can I send you to the Shadow Realm, then? 

Ray: No! You can't send her to the Shadow Realm. How would she finish the fic? 

Yami: I don't know, that's not my problem. 

Yuki: *pokes Yami* Who are you? 

Yami: Yugi's Yami. 

Yuki: Oh. Who's Yugi? 

STS: The guy who died. 

Yuki: Oh. How -- 

STS: Enough questions, your boring the readers! 

Yuki: Oh. Please Review. 


End file.
